Don't Say Anything
by ame to ai
Summary: The greatest detective in the world interrogated the time traveler miko. There is more than meets the eyes.
Disclaimer: I own nothing **.**

Re-watching Death Note Live action and listen to Sleeping With Sirens songs inspired this short story.

* * *

L entered the room where he was awaited by a woman. The woman sitting in the corner of the sofa, raven black hair framing her beautiful face that looks saturated. Only he and the woman are in the room. The other detectives had left, going to take a break after a long investigation and Watari is doing the orders he had given. The case that they handle almost finished, evidence has been obtained, it's just a matter of time to throw the cards on the table.

The detective took a seat on another couch located to the right of the woman. L sitting on a couch with his usual position, knees bent, he places the tip of his thumb in his mouth. L looked at her sharply from under his unkempt black hair, which almost covering his eyes.

The detective's arrival made she shifted her body to sit up a little straighter. Without the slightest hesitation, she looked back the detective, her eyes glinting. "Finally, you come, Mr. Detective " Kagome said mockingly.

Again, they locked eyes with the piercing gaze.

After a few moments of awkward silence, "Tell me" L asked with an emotionless tone.

Her arms crossed over her chest, "What do you want to know?" Sayu's best friend asked.

L know her miko power though he did not entirely believe it at first. "You know what I want to know"

Kagome wearing a mid-thigh blue dress, she crossed her legs, making her long legs exposed. "Well" she sighed, Kagome contemplated for a moment before saying "I saw a Shinigami follow Light" she replied lightly. "Now you know from whom Light got that book"

"A shinigami" he murmured. He was not moved by the woman's answer, this is not the first time L hear about Shinigami, God of death. Anyway, it's not the answer he wanted to hear from her.

Kagome nodded, her gaze fixed on untouched Strawberry cake on a plate next her drink on the table in front of her. It was beautiful cake, decorated with pink icing, red syrup, and strawberries pieces, but somehow did not make Kagome tempted to taste it.

L confident that shortly his interlocutor will say what he wants to know "You're not gonna eat it, are you?" his voice full of curiosity.

As an answer, she rolled her eyes and cocked her head to look away. Without hesitation, the detective took the plate with his two fingers and started to eat the cake. Kagome turns her head and stared in disbelieve at L who casually eating her cake, if she is not angry she might be amused by the behavior of men in front of her.

After a while, the detective put the empty cake plate on the table "You know that's not what I mean" he said casually. L lifted his coffee cup on the table with three fingers then take a sip.

She doesn't answer and turning her face to look unattractive flower pot in the corner of the room. Now her right hand resting on the arm of the sofa while the other massaged her forehead. She pouted before saying "God, I hate this place" loud enough to be heard by him.

L place his mug at the table, both of his hand on his knees. "Why are you so pissed off Higurashi-san?" he teased.

"I'm not mad" the woman looked at him sternly before turn away, "I'm just tired that's all"

Another awkward silence.

"Let's stick to the case Kagome" the detective would never admit that he liked how her name roll out of his mouth. He examining the 23-old woman's face in front of him, pouting lips, brows furrowed. For him, Kagome's annoyed face just makes her look even more attractive.

"I _am_ sticking to the case" _lie_.

Kagome bit her lower lip then she snorted to show her irritation. Both of them are stubborn in their own way. In fact, L hates his current position, he trapped in the gray of unknown if faced with Kagome

"No, you don't" L rose to his feet, his body slightly bent when walking. "It's late now, why aren't you sleeping?" then he took a seat beside Kagome, his Kagome. He gave her a part of him, the one that only she could see. "Shouldn't you be in bed Kagome?" his tone is softer than usual.

Actually, it's not the place that she hated, but the distance that separating them that she hates the most "I'm not sleepy yet" she watched him with the corner of her eyes.

Kagome did not come all the way from their homes and choose to stay at the headquarters where he works only for sleeping.

"Kagome" he called softly.

In the end, she was tired of her own childish behavior. Kagome tilted her head to look closely at the greatest detective that she know. "I don't know" she sighed "I'm tired, sad, all mixed into one" Kagome rested her head on the arm of a man who is always able to calm her down.

He looked at his wife gently, the one who could tame the monster in him. "It's just mood swings" his voice soothing her heart.

L put his left hand on Kagome's stomach, he stroked slowly. An attentive touch from her husband made Kagome's heart melted. His hands were warm although hindered by the clothes she wore. Behind the appearance of her husband who seemed cold, Kagome knew that he loved her, although he did not show it in the way most people do.

After the well has been sealed, her life is empty. But five years ago, the tragedy took her to meet him. Kira's case is how fate brings them together. With the ability Kagome as Miko, a bit much she has helped the investigation.

Although by revealing Light as Kira brings its own dilemma for her because Sayu's her best friend, but she could not stay silent just witnessed many lives were falling. No matter the victims are criminals, they are still human beings who have the opportunity to live and have the right to return to the straight path.

Her lover's voice pull Kagome out of her thoughts.

"How are you?" he asked. A rare smile carved in his face, L's gaze still fixed on the hand that was on her enlarged stomach.

With all his knowledge about a lot of things, still did not prevent him to awestruck by the presence of his successor in his lover's womb. A new life that will bring his blood will be born soon in this world.

Within weeks, he will have an heir that he never imagine before he met Kagome, fiery girl who has a big heart who always exudes warmth around her. L lifted his head to look at the beloved woman. Grayish blue calming collide with black filled with mystery.

She gave her mate a smile before answering "He really miss you, so do I" fourteen days apart from her husband is more than enough to make her easily attacked by the pregnancy blues.

Kagome right hand cupped his cheek, her thumb gently stroked the darkened section under his eyes. "I'm sorry" her voice only a whisper.

She felt guilty for whining attention like a child. Since the beginning, she knew her husband's work requires a lot of time and thoughts that will make them often separate. Kagome had promised to herself not to be too dependent on her lover. She is not a whiny girl, it's just that she can not get rid of her pregnancy mood swings all the time.

L just stared at his beloved wife. An apology from his wife just made him feel more guilty. He should be able to solve the case that he handled faster so they could spend more time together.

"I should provide more time for you" he paused before saying "I'm sorry," said L sincerely.

"No, it's my fault, I'm sorry," Kagome said wholeheartedly.

His face leaned in closer to her, their eyes are closed as their lips touch. L cut off her wife's words with a sweet and tender kiss. After the lovingly kiss was over, L looked intently at her face. He wouldn't let the woman who brings warmth into his life get sad.

"Don't say anything!" _Oh, you're the sweetest thing._

He said before he gave his mate a lot more kisses.

~Fin~

* * *

Please, let me know what you think^^


End file.
